Bella, Edward, Jacob and a trailer
by Anniegirl27
Summary: B, E and J works at a popular TV show.A threeshot at a threesome. M for Lemons.Three POV:s Edward, Bella and Jacob belongs together in my mind.


**Disclaimer: Any resemblances to real people or situations are merely a coincidence and we all know that those do occur sometimes. These characters belong to S Meyer the goddess that had a dream of doing things with a teenage boy in a meadow and decided to share that dream with others in a censured version but we can all read between the lines can´t we? If any of you are interested in dream analysis you can read **_**The Interpretation of Dreams**_** (Die Traumdeutung, 1899 [1900]) by Sigmund Freud and if you want to know what a Freudian slip is just read on.**

"_A __**Freudian slip**__, also called parapraxis is an error in speech, memory, or physical action that is interpreted as occurring due to the interference of some unconscious ("dynamically repressed") __wish, __conflict, __or train of thought__. The concept is thus part of classical psychoanalysis._

_Slips of the tongue and the pen are the classic parapraxes, but psychoanalytic theory also embraces such phenomena as misreadings, __mishearings,__ temporary forgettings, and the mislaying and losing of objects. In general use, Freudian slip can refer to any accidental verbal slips of the tongue."_

Chapter one _"The Freudian slip"_.

I took a sip on the bottle of water that someone had placed in front of me. The bubbles swirled on my tongue. Damn it was carbonated; I hated carbonated water it made me burpy. Well it was nothing I could do about it now, I did not want to appear like a total diva and ask for a regular glass of water. I would just have to endure, just like I had to endure all the stupid questions that I would soon have to answer. I had seen a reporter wearing a sign that announced that he was from _Autocar_, why the hell would a car magazine want to be here? I hoped that he wouldn't ask which car I drove, I would never dream of revealing that I drove a Volvo maybe the lamest car label in the world. I would just have to make something up; I made up things all the time that was kind of my job anyway, make belief. The hostess of the event requested silence and said that the questioning could begin. I smiled and ran my hand thru my hair; damn I had to stop doing that it totally messed up my hairdo. I tried to answer the questions and stay concentrated but as time passed I felt myself get more and more unfocused. The reporter from the car magazine did in fact ask me about what car label I drove I said something about only driving rentals. My manger gave me tubs up; I was probably not even allowed to say what I drove without some commercial agreement, it was hard to keep track of all those things. The lights in the room were giving me a headache, I took another sip of the bubbly water, seriously it was like drinking bubbles of air. A reporter asked me something I couldn't really make out. Did he just ask me what I think he did?

"Did you just say, did you ever sleep with a woman with another guy? " The room started laughing and the reporter mumbled something about that he had said sharing or something. I felt myself getting into a really long and complicate answer to the question trying to keep my mind from wondering back to that Friday night a couple of months ago…...

"_I am not going _over there," I have a headache" Bella announced throwing herself on the bed.

"I am not trilled either but we haven't even gone over the script once and I don't want to stand out there tomorrow freezing my ass of having to do ten reshoots because I don´t know what lines to say and how you two are going to act the scene out," I said starting to pull Bella off the bed.

"That's why we have a director, he will tell us what to do and we will do it, now let me sleep."

"You know damn well that the director expects us to come prepared not just having eyed the script over a coffee break," I started to feel really annoyed, it wasn't like I was thrilled to spend my Friday night going over those ridiculous lines but having to stand out in the freezing cold wearing only a shirt was not something I wanted to have to do for hours just because Bella decided to fake a headache.

"God you are such a bore sometimes, fine I will go but if he starts obsessing about his ex-girlfriend again I will go to the bathroom and throw up."

"You are such a supportive friend Bella," I said and throw a pillow at her.

"O come on you hate it too, they were like together for two weeks and it's been months since they broke up, it's pathetic," Bella started to drag herself off the bed while rolling her eyes.

I was trying to give her a serious look but couldn't hold it and busted out laughing.

"Bella you are such a bitch, please tell me you will behave," I said while laughing and wrapping my arms around her.

"Okay I will try but I am not promising anything it´s like that thing with Pavlov´s dogs, if he says her name one more time I just can't help myself I will throw up," she said hugging me back and placing a kiss on my lips. I returned her kiss and felt a pang of disappointment when she pulled away from me and started to put on her shoes and jacket.

"Have you changed your mind Cullen? Maybe we should stay home after all," Bella said with her most seductive voice while eyeing me from top to toe.

"No, it's just that I have these involuntary responses to being near you I said and adjusted myself in my pants. "

Bella just smiled at me and opened the door. I quickly put on my shoes and jacket and followed her. The air was chilly and the black sky glimmered with twilight.

"What´s it called when the moon looks like that?" Bella said and pointed to the thin C that hung on the velvet sky.

"I think it´s called a new moon it´s the phase when the moon reappears after being invisible from earth," I said and took her hand.

"I like it," Bella said giving my hand a squeeze.

"You and I both then," I replied.

::::.:::.:.:::.:::.::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I guess that I could blame it on the wine or that new moon but I was not sure that would hold down in a court of law. Not that I was sure what the charges would be, that I should have known better? Yes I should have known better. There was still time to turn back to laugh it off there was still time to put my shirt back on turn around and run but I really didn't feel like it. I put my mouth against Bella's neck and licked it; I shivered as his hand touched my left shoulder the touch felt warm on my skin almost burning. I watched Jacob from the corner of my eye as he lowered his head and kissed Bella´s lips. I kissed my way down Bella`s neck and stated to unbutton her blouse.

**You like? Tell me what you think, in the next chapter I will write my first full on lemon ever so if any of you have any advice give them to me now before it's too late**** Tell me do you want it dirty or sweet or a little bit of both? Rough or mild? I am scared as hell, please hold my hand! I will alter POV´s in the chapters so the things you didn't get to find out here will be reviled soon I do that so the POV´s won't repeat the story. **


End file.
